Pulpo Hombre
Pulpo Hombre (タコ·マン,'' Pulpoo Hommbree'') is a fishman that was saved by The Roronoa Pirates, since then he was healed and patched up he swore his loyalty to the crew. He now is used incase someone falls over board, he also seems to be a scout for the pirates as well. With his abilities to swim extremely fast through water, he seemed to be an outcast among the fishman as well. With a bounty of 70,000,000 for such crimes as, dragging countless innocents to their deaths into the water. Murdering several marines and destroying 2 vessels in his time at sea, stealing from the ports and ships. Participating on the attack on Jousai Down and aiding in the assassination of the Priests. Going by the name of Demonio Pulpo (鬼タコ, Oni no Tako[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) he sets out to take his revenge out on all of the fishman. Wanting to be the only fishman alive and kill off his brethren. Appearance Pulpo is a very massive and big fishman, his legs are that of an octopus tentacles. So he must crawl around on land or the decks of the Roronoa crew's ship. He is a muscular man, with a series of stitches throughout his body wearing them like badges. He ha short messy brown hair and wears a right on his middle finger and often wears a series of bracelets. It seems that he technically goes around naked, however often he is seen wearing a tank top or shirt. Personality Pulpo is a man who is bound by an honor system, his loyalty will lay to those he either sees one as worthy or that have done a good turn for him. He however does have a hate for human and thinks of the fishman as the better species, some often say that he is contradicting himself. However, he often refers to himself and the crew that they are not human. So he only cares for his crew much like Mikayla does. He is cruel and unfeeling to those who are normal, often when attacking others they beg for their lives. But he ends up going into a passionate speech about how the normal ones never cared for people like him and his crew. So he would show no mercy. But among the crew he will jump in and do whatever he could to save them, caring deeply for them. He is a calm member as well, level headed and keeping himself during a fight. Relationship Crew Among the crew he is very willing to save them, such as when Detras fell into the ocean. He had saved him from the devil fruit's weakness, so Pulpo will give his life for them. They also respect him because he being much like them, so they are a strange Nakama. But the outcasts do take care of themselves and not caring for the humans. Roronoa D. Mikayla Pulpo seems to have the greatest respect and honor to Mikayla, because she was the one who save him and fixed him up. For that he had sworn his loyalty to her, until his debt has been repaid to her. But he does seem to have some kind of feelings for her as well, but knowing that it would just be sick for a fishman to fall in love with a woman like her. So he keeps his feelings to himself with this and is more than willing to give his life up for his captain. Enemies Fishmen Pulpo hates all fishmen, he think of them as nothing but a pack of dog who do whatever they can to get power. But oddly enough many of the fishmen hate him because he was a bit more different and didn't think highly of his own race. Vander Decken IX Pulpo and Vander seem to have their differences and they can't stand eachother. Always hearing I think, I think. Drove Pulpo crazy and he just wishes to kill off Vander and the rest of his own crew. Abilities and Powers Speed Pulpo has amazing speed in the water, but on land he is slow because he is forced to almost crawl on the ground as he moves. However, in the sea he is very fast one of the best swimmers among the fishmen. His skills were shown when Detras fell into the ocean, the second he fell overboard. Pulpo jumped from the deck of the his and went into after him. With a few second Detras was safe and above the water, but still was unable to move, until he came out of the water. Energy Steroid However, even though he has the average strength of a fishman, Pulpo has his own verison of the energy steroid. He can increase his own size, strength and speed, but he still suffers the affects of it like Howdy Jones and his men did. So he is extremely careful with the pills and it seems that he does have a very good amount of them with him. Fishman Karate Pulpo has shown to know fishman karate and use it pretty well. Being to be a match for the likes of Jinbe or Howdy. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Roronoa Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Fishmen Category:Swordsmen